Returning to the NightO'Sphere
by BlackTearsOnSnow
Summary: Marshall Lee The Vampire King must return to the NightO'Sphere or find a wife that lives in Aaa. So he turns to his best friend Fionna to play the part of his "wife". Will hidden feels come to the surface and will hearts break for real! Find out in BlackTearsOnSnow's Returning to the NightO'Sphere! FIOLEE! Rated T for language.
1. I love her

**Hey guys! This is my new story Return To The NightO'Shpere! I hope you're ready! So in this Marshall Lee and Fionna are best friends. Fionna is 18 in this. Gumball and Fionna are together (Not for long****) Anyway please review and tell me what you think! There is going to songs that Marshall Lee sings so watch out!**

Marshall Lee was strumming his axe bass and humming a song he was writing.

"Got it" He said and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down lyrics and notes. He just made this song. When he finally was done and went to get an apple but was surprised to see his mother raiding his fridge. She looked up like a child caught in the cookie jars. Marshall crossed his arms and smiled at his mother.

"Marshall I was just getting a snack before…Well that doesn't matter! We need to talk" His mother said closing the fridge. She walked over and hugged her son. He hugged her back. He had an okay relationship with his mother now but he was still a little hurt over the fries. She was actually trying to be his mother now, which made him happy. He missed her, she gave up on him as a mother when she took over the NightO'Shpere. He had to grow up all alone in the ruins of the old world. Simone was like a mother then she left him to. They finally broke the hug.

"What's up mom?" Marshall Lee said handing her a glass of blood. He kept some just in case he got badly hurt this way he could heal faster. He took a sip of his glass to. They were sitting down at his table in the kitchen. Heather smiled at her son, she realized how important he was to her.

"Marshall Lee as the Vampire King you must marry" Heather Abadeer said looking at her vampire son who sighed. "You must marry or you will have to return to the NightO'Shpere!" Marshall looked alarmed. Now he remembers he took an oath that he would marry or return with in 1000 years.

"Mom I have a girlfriend" Marshall Lee said lying. His mother looked at him surprised

"Who?"

"Fionna the Human" Marshall Lee said smirking at his mother. The Lady of Evil looked like he just told her he boiled kittens. She gathered herself

"None The less you must marry her. We will hold the wedding in the NightO'Shpere. You will turn her after your married" His mother said clearly set on him getting married

"I love her mom" Marshall Lee said. He wasn't lying this time. Once it slipped his lips it felt so right. He was shocked that he said that. "I will ask her and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Heather saw straight through her son and she knew they weren't together but he loved her either way. She nodded with a smile.

"Good. I'll go talk to the wedding planners" His mother said and opened the portal back to her home. Marshall nodded. They hugged

"I love you my son. Don't ever forget that. I just want you to be happy" Heather said while hugging her son

"I love you to mom and thanks" He said and the lady of evil was so happy to hear her son say that to her. He hadn't said that to her since she ate his fries. She kissed his forehead just like she did when he was a little boy and left. Marshall Lee the Vampire King smiled a real smile. The only person who ever saw this was his mother and Fionna. 'Oh right! Fionna! I have to ask now!' he thought and grabbed the phone.

**Phone Conversation**

"Hey dude" Fionna said

"Hey can you come over" Marshall said lazily

"Yeah! Are we jamming?" Fionna said excited. He could hear her putting her pack on.

"Yeah but we need to talk first" Marshall said

"Okay do you want me to call the others?" Fionna asked still stoked about going to see the vampire

"No, just you. Its about my mother" He said and he knew she would understand

"I'm on my way" She said and hung up

**End of Phone conversation **

Marshall Lee sighed and played the tune of his new song he wrote before his mother came in. He heard a knock at the door a few minutes later. He opened it and saw his best friend Fionna.

"Hey" He said and let her in. She came in and looked around for any signs of his mother. Sure enough there was an outline of a circle. The aftermath of the portal to the NightO'Shpere.

"Hey so we need to talk" He said and she sat on the couch. She looked into the kitchen and saw to empty glasses both with dried blood in them. She nodded for him to go on.

"Fionna will you marry me?" Marshall Lee said with a lazily tone. Fionna spun around with shock and confusion.

"What?!" Fionna said blushing like a mad woman. He sighed and told her everything. She nodded and calmed down but still blushing. Marshall Lee left out about the love thing. Fionna nodded

"So you want me to marry you?" Fionna said and he nodded.

"Yes I do and we'd get married in the NightO'Sphere. So you're precious Gumwad won't know about it" Marshall said upset and angry. Fionna looked at him with confusion. He looked away from her and got up to go get some blood.

"Why are you drinking blood? Didn't you give that up?" Fionna said looking at Marshall Lee with concern. He nodded as he poured some. He only drank blood when he was hurt or really upset. The blood made him stronger and more like a demon.

"I did" He said and took a sip of his blood. Fionna could feel his demonic energy rising and she could see how his eyes glowed crimson.

"What the fluff are you doing drinking it?" Fionna asked moving closer to the vampire. He looked up from his bloody beverage.

"I'm hungry" He snapped but then he softened "Sorry Fi. I'm just not having the best day, ya know?" He said and ran his pale fingers through his hair. Fionna looked at the vampire and nodded

"I'll do it" Fionna said, watching his bloody lips turn to a smile. 'He looks sexy. Wait! No! NO! Stop thinking like that! You like Gumball but those eyes' she thought. She bit her lips looking the vampire up and down.

"Thanks Fi. I owe you one" He said and smirked at his best friend. She snapped out of her little daze and blushed like crazy. His laugh was like silk, it was smooth and deep. "You sure blush a lot Fi. Ready to jam" He said and grabbed his bass.

"Shut up and yup ready when you are" She said. He smirked and nodded they got all set up and jammed. After the jammed they wrestled. Fionna was about to leave

"Hey come back here tomorrow and remember we've been dating for…" Marshall said and Fionna finished it "for 6 months and we are getting married. You asked me by playing me a song. This is my ring" She said and held up the ring Marshall Lee had given her for the "marriage". A smirked crept on his face.

"That's my girl" He said and they waved goodbye and she left. She was walking home and gazed down at the ring. It had a big black diamond in the center with rubies surrounding it, it was breath taking. Tomorrow they play the "wedding". Tomorrow, why did she feel she had to do something tomorrow.

But tomorrow was the 1 month adversity of a certain blond girl and Pink Prince.

**So I hoped you liked it! More to come! I'll update everyday or every other day. So in the nest chapter Pinky and Fionna are going to break up! I hate when I'm ready a Fanfiction and almost the whole story one of them is with someone else! I hate that! Okay sorry! Anyway rate review tell me your thoughts! **


	2. Wedding Planning and break ups

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2! I hope you like it! So I made so word mistakes on the last chapter so yea…. But I hope you like this chapter! It's the big break up between Prince GayBall and Fionna! Marshall Lee approves my name calling!**

Fionna finally got home after 10 minutes. She walked slower then turtle prince on the way home trying to figure out what tomorrow was. She got home and crawled into bed, she realized it was 2am. 'What time do I have to be there?' She thought. She changed into her pajamas and called Marshall Lee.

** Phone call convo**

"Cold feet already" He said with a snicker, she laughed a little herself

"No but want to know what time you meant" She said yawning. He laughed a bit

"Be here at 8 am. Get some sleep bunny. We are Returning to the NightO'Sphere tomorrow babe" He said. Fionna blushed he called her babe. 'Gumball never does that'. Then she thought about the time when Marshall Lee took her to the NightO'Sphere and they didn't have any memory. Then they ended up saving each other.

"Yea okay. See you then" She said and hung up. Still crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**End Phone convo**

The next morning she woke up to dark hair brushing against her face. She opened her eyes and Marshall Lee was floating above her. She was about to scream when his hand went over her mouth. He made a shh sign. She looked over at a sleeping Cake. She got up and went to the bathroom and got ready. They left a note for Cake saying that Marshall Lee and Fionna were going to the NightO'Sphere for a family dinner and that Heather Abadeer said she had to come so yeah. Marshall Lee was carrying Fionna bridal style to his house with an umbrella on his right shoulder.

"Why did you come and get me?" Fionna asked looking at the vampire

"You slept in bunny. I had to come get you" Marshall said with a smirk. She blushed and they talked about random things on the way back to his house. The got there and waiting there for them was his mother.

"Hey" Marshall said floating in and chilling like nothing was up. His mother frowned at her sons lack of respect.

"Hello Fionna!" His mother greeted her. To Fionna's surprise the lady of evil hugged her. Fionna looked at Marshall Lee who was trying so hard not to laugh. Fionna hugged her back awkwardly.

"You ready to go" Marshall said wrapping an arm around Fiona's waist. Fionna blushed and look up at Marshall. He smiled down at her and winked. She copied his action and she smirked back at him. They were about to burst out into laughter when Heather opened the portal. Instead they muffled their laughs by coughing.

"What's so funny? You're going to the NightO'Sphere. That's like hell" Heather said looking at them confused.

"Fionna was making faces" Marshall Lee blurted out. Fionna turned red and shook her head.

"You started it" She said and laughed. Heather looked at them and shook her head

"Teenagers these days" She said and stepped in the portal. The followed close behind. Marshall Lee brought his axe bass with him and Fionna brought her sword just in case.

"Wow" Fionna said and they entered demons were cheering at the arrival of the King and his future Wife. Marshall pressed his lips to her hair

"Stay close" He said and kissed her head. Heather made a demon face and they all ran away. They made it to the house.

"I never took you on a tour, come on" He said and led her away. He took her all around and then he showed her his room. It had pictures of his family and Simone. He sighed looking at the pictures. Fionna saw a scrapbook and look through it. Wow Marshall was cute at thirteen; actually he was cute forever, every picture. Then she came to a picture of Marshall Lee and his father.

"This is your father?" Fionna asked. She saw the pain flash in his eyes and he nodded. She looked back at the picture then him. Marshall was taking off his shirt. Her face turned red as a tomato. He smirked at her.

"I'm going to take a shower want to come with?" He said in a husky voice but very playful. She blushed red and threw a pillow at him which he caught.

"You wish" She said and Marshall Lee laughed.

"After I shower you can if you want" Marshall said throwing his shirt in a basket.

"Your right I smell. I will" She said and sniffed her arm pit. He burst out into laughter. She frowned and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked pouting. He shook his head and closed the bathroom. Fionna took this time to look through his stuff since Marshall always loves poking around in hers.

"Maybe he has a journal or something" Fionna said to herself. She rummaged through some stuff but didn't find anything but another pile of pictures. She pulled them on to her lap as she sat on his be. There was a picture of Gumball and Marshall Lee at a concert. They looked like best friends. 'I remember they used to be friends. Gumball still has the shirt Marshall gave to him' Fionna thought.

"What happened?" She mused aloud. Just then she heard the shower stop. She quickly put everything away. She laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. The bathroom door opened. Steam came rushing over and emerged was a wet Marshall lee in a towel, only a towel.

"You can take a shower now I'm done" He said. Looking at Fionna who was blushing a bright red and looking him up and down. 'OH MY GLOB!' Fionna thought. Marshall Lee realize what was going on and smirked. He floated closer to the girl. Her month was drooling.

"Fionna, oh Fionna." Marshall began to sing and she snapped out of it and ran to the bathroom quickly. He laughed and but on clothes. He pulled on boxers, and jeans.

"It gets her every time" Marshall said and laughed some more. He began strumming his bass. Fionna came out of the shower and got dressed. Then she realized the shirt she was wearing had blood stains on it and a bunch of dirt. Fionna got dressed but didn't put a shirt on. She poked her head out of the bathroom

"Marshall" She said and she saw the shirtless vampire playing his bass. He looked up at her

"Hmm" He said

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Fionna said blushing. He smirked and nodded. He floated and got a red flannel and handed it to her. She pulled it on and came out hair still dripping wet. He took a towel and dried her hair. She giggled. She noticed Marshalls hair was still wet to. They laughed.

"I'm coming in Marshall Lee" Heather said and came in to see Marshall shirtless and Fionna wearing his shirt. Plus both of their hair was wet.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer!" Heather screeched

"Glob dammit what mom?" He said annoyed. She looked overwhelmed.

"Don't you what mom me! Honey I thought you were waiting till marriage" Heather said and Marshall and Fionna burst into laughter. Fionna was holding her sides and so was Marshall

"Stop mom your killing me" Marshall said laughing really hard. Heather put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Oh you're not kidding" Marshall said and stopped laugh but still smirked. Fionna finally got enough control to speak.

"So you thought Marshall and I…." Fionna said and Heather nodded.

"No mom Fionna's a good girl but I still can't believe I was a virgin. I lost that long time ago" Marshall said snickering. Fionna frowned.

"You're not a virgin" Fionna said a little upset. She hated the thought of another girl taking his virtue.

"Nope" Marshall said pulling on a red flannel. Fionna was upset now.

"Who did you have sex with?" Fionna pressed. Marshall looked at her shocked a bit.

"A girl" He said

"Alright smart ass who?" Fionna cursed. Marshall's eyes widened

"Ashley" He said. Fionna looked a little pissed. "Why does it matter?" Marshall asked looking into Fionna's ocean blue eyes. She blinked. Why did it matter to her 'What's wrong with me? Why do I care? It's his love life.' Fionna thought and sighed. She dropped her gaze down at her feet. Heather was just standing there awkwardly.

"Time for dinner" Heather said and hurried and walked away.

"Fionna" Marshall Lee said in a softer tone than before. Fionna looked up, ocean blue meeting midnight. Marshall searched Fionna's eyes for answers. He saw confusion and he sighed. 'She's playing a part that's all. Remember that.' A voice in Marshall's head whispered to him. He dropped her gave and turned away from her.

"Come lets go eat" He said and waked out of his room. Fionna sighed 'What am I doing?' She thought. They all ate and talked about the wedding. They planned some of it with flowers and colors. Fionna was going to go get her wedding dress tomorrow. Fionna was actually excited and she was bonding with Heather. She felt happy that she did this and something just clicked. Marshall Lee was flying her home it was nighttime now.

"Marshall I had fun" Fionna said. Smiling at her friend he grinned down at her.

"Yea so did I, bunny" He said and they laughed. He saw that she was still wearing the ring he gave her a smile came over his face.

"Hey what was today? I felt like I had to do something to do but I forgot" Fionna said thinking hard about it.

"Whatever it is, if you didn't remember it you don't really care that much" He said and he was right.

"What do you mean?" Fionna asked

"I remember your birthday because I care and if I didn't then I wouldn't remember" Marshall said simply. She blushed

"Oh" She said and giggled. They started to have fits of laughter from just everything. They finally were there. Marshall Lee set her next to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Fi" Marshall said and kissed her forehead. She blushed and watched as he flew away.

"Bye Marshall" Fionna said and opened the door. Gumball was sitting there on her couch.

"Hey why you here its late?" Fionna said and took off her pack.

"Fionna do you remember what today was?" Gumball asked looking at her

"Yeah its Tuesday" Fionna said and laughed a little.

"It's our 1 month anniversary Fionna! How could you forget! I had planned that we spend the whole day together but you were with Marshall Lee all day!" PG shouted. Fionna flinched and her mouth fell open. She forgot their anniversary and spent it with Marshall.

"Oh PG I'm sorry I didn't remember" Fionna said standing there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Fionna I'm sorry. You are only human I forgive you. We can just celebrate tomorrow" Gumball said walking over to her

"I can't" She said and he looked at her in disbelief "I have plans with Marshall" Fionna said looking at PG.

"What?" Gumball said pissed off. "Who's more important to you Marshall Lee or me?!" PG shouted. Fionna shook her head 'Marshall is more important and you know it. Stop lying and tell the truth' A voice said in Fionna's head.

"Marshall Lee is" Fionna said and Gumballs eyes filled with angry and sadness.

"Fionna I think we should take a break" He said. Fionna looked over him

"No I think we need to break up" Fionna said. She couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You're right." He said and sighed

"Gumball we don't have fun like we used to and its just not" Fionna said

"We're just not right for each other" Gumball said and took her hand. "But we can still be friends right" He asked and I smiled.

"Of course" Fionna said they hugged and he left. She didn't fell hurt or sad. She felt like she had a weight lifted off her chest. Fionna smiled and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw she was still wearing his shirt. She smiled wide and smelled it. He smelled like strawberries. She took of her socks and shoes and went to bed. On her night stand was a note saying that Cake was with Lord M.

To Marshall

Marshall got home took off his shirt and ate an apple. 'Today was fun' He thought. He went up and started to play his bass. He played the new song he wrote.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okey. It's okey. It's okey._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay more, stay more_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Marshall finished the song and sighed. He got up and went to be. He had a big day tomorrow. Then the vampire went sleep dreaming of a blond human.

**So what did you thing? I hope you liked it and I'll be updating soon! Tell me what you think and thanks for the reviews.**


	3. Wedding dresses and couple kisses

**Hey guys I'm back for chapter 3! So Fionna's shopping for her 'wedding' dress! Well I hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews!**

Marshall woke up to his demon cat jumping on his stomach. He sat up with demon eyes hissing. Then he realized it was just his cat.

"Ugh! Damn cat!" He said and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He checked the time and groaned. It was 6 am and the teen vampire hated morning but you couldn't tell what time it as in the NightO'Sphere anyway. He got dressed and went to go get Fionna. He flew through the window of her tree house. He saw the note from Cake it read:

**Dear Fionna,**

**I'm going to spend the rest of the week with Lord M and the kittens. I hope you make up with Gumball, baby cakes!**

**Love Cake**

"Hmm" He said and floated up to Fionna's room. Fionna was in her sleeping bag, sleeping like a rock. He chuckled. "No tissues so I'm guessing they made up then" Marshall said a little disappointed. Not that he wanted her to cry but he didn't want her with Gumwad either. He sighed and floated to her bed side. He pushed a piece of golden hair out of her face. 'What am I doing?' He thought and floated above her to scare her….again. Meanwhile in Fionna's head she was dreaming of the vampire.

"Marshall Lee" She whisper in her sleep, she had shocked the vampire king. His stared at her wide eyed 'She's dreaming of me' Marshall thought and smiled down at the little bunny.

(Fionna's POV)

"Fionna I love you" Marshall Lee said tucking her hair behind her ear. It felt so real.

"Marshall Lee" Fionna said but Marshall kissed her deeply, is didn't feel as real as the touch but it was great. "I love you Marshall" Fionna said

(Normal POV)

"I love you Marshall" Fionna said still asleep. Marshall was so shocked and a bit happy. 'She loves me' Marshall Thought a smile played at his lips. He decided to that he was not going to make a big deal out of it now but later he would. He floated above her again but this time let his body fall on her.

"UGH! YOU'RE SO FAT! GET OFF!" Fionna yelled awake now. Marshall started to laugh at her, then she joined him in laughing.

"I'm not fat look at this 6 pack" Marshall Lee said lifting up his short showing off his toned stomach. A blushed crept on her face and she threw a pillow at his face. They laughed and Fionna went to get ready. She took a shower this time seeing that he woke her up earlier than planned. Marshall Lee waited for Fionna to come out of the bathroom, so he decided to play his bass. Fionna put on clean clothes this time and they left for the NightO'Shpere. They arrived at Marshall Lee's house and Fionna was trying dress after dress. While Marshall Lee sat in a chair drinking wine, getting himself wasted. Fionna came out in a black mermaid wedding dress (Google it and it's the first one). Marshall Lee sat up in his chair.

"Wow you look…amazing" He said, looking in awe at Fionna who was blushing. 'Fionna looks SEXY and beautiful!' Marshall Lee thought his eyes scanning her body. He got caught on her ocean blue eyes.

"Thanks, I'm going to go with this one" Fionna said looking at Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee smiled in approval.

"Good cause I like it to" Heather said admiring Fionna. "And what are you wearing to your wedding Marshy?" Heather questioned her son.

"This" He said gesturing to his clothes. Fionna and Heather shook their heads.

"No way dude! You are so where a tux to our wedding" Fionna demanded. Marshall began to pout and Fionna just shook her head no.

"Fine if you can catch me in that dress then I'll wear one" He said and running off, Fionna close on his trail.

"Not fair!" She shouted, he ran back to her and smiled. "Can I at least change please!" Fionna pouted bringing out her puppy dog eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Only if you give me a kiss" He said with a devious smile. Fionna blushed and rolled her eyes. He just tapped his cheek. She finally gave up and kissed him of the cheek. Him smiled and she hurried off to take off her dress.

"Your good my son" Heather said and watched Fionna run to the dressing room. She came out a in her normal clothes. 'She never gave me back my shirt' Marshall thought

"Ready!" She said and Marshall Lee laughed and darted away, Fionna in toe. She chased him for about 10 minutes before catching the vampire. She had landed on top of him breathing heavy. He was panting to and they both laughed.

"You have to wear a tux" Fionna said with a wide grin. He shook his hand and smiled

"Yea I guess I do" He said and they went to go get him fitted for a tux.

"This is stupid" Marshall said as a female demon measured his arms.

"Shut up and deal with it" Fionna said giggling at Marshall pouting. Just then Marshall Lee's phone rang he was about to get it when Fionna answered first.

"Marshall Lee's phone" Fionna said

"Oh my Glob! Fionna is that you" LSP said into the phone. Fionna sighed

"Yes. Marshy is busy at the moment. What can I help you with?" Fionna said

"Well I heard that you and Gumball broke up! So I figured you'd be with Marshall Lee" LSP said. Marshall looked over at me with a question mark. He heard what they said will vampire hearing.

"Yes we did but I'm not upset about it" Fionna said and LSP gasped.

"Okay I was just checking and I also heard that you and Marshall lee are getting married and I was like no way! But they were like yeah and they showed me the invitation and I was like I'm calling" LSP ranted

"Um LSP who told you that?" Fionna said

"Oh this demon girl. Wait is it true!?" LSP shouted

"Um go to go LSP bye!" Fionna said and hung up. Marshall went to Fionna's side.

"Hey can you guys give us a minute?" Marshall Lee asked never taking his eyes off Fionna.

"Sure" They all murmured and left.

"GayBall and you broke up? Why didn't you tell me?" Marshall Lee asked. Fionna sighed and shrugged

"Well I didn't think you'd care" Fionna said and then she saw a little hurt flash in his eyes.

"Of course I care Fi and I need to know if your okay or not." Marshall Lee said

"Well I'm fine. I broke up with him" Fionna said and Marshall nodded. He grabbed her face

"You sure" He questioned and she nodded She pushed him and smiled

"Go put on your tux already" Fionna said and a smirk came across his face. Everybody came back in and Marshall put on his tux. He came out in a black and red tux. He looked HOT! Fionna was almost drooling and his handsome features smiling at her. His eyes were what she got stuck in those deep midnight eyes.

"You look hot" Fionna said without even realizing it. She blushed and covered her month. He laughed and floated over to her. He kissed her on the cheek before flying back into the dressing room. Her blushed was taking over her cheeks. He came out in normal clothes.

"Lets get you home Fi" Marshall Lee said and picked Fionna up bridal style. He opened the portal to his house and they went in.

"That was fun" Fionna said and Marshall Lee set her down on the ground of his house.

"Yea it was" Marshall Lee said and set his bass down.

"Marshall do you mind of If I just stay here tonight?" Fionna asked and Marshall Lee smiled

"Of course Fi" Marshall Lee said and grabbed an apple from the kitchen.

"Thanks" Fionna said.

"Well lets go to bed I'm tired" Marshall Lee said and sucked the color out of the apple. She nodded and began to lay down on the couch.

"You're not sleeping on the couch. Go sleep in my bed" Marshall Lee said

"I couldn't kick you out of your own bed" Fionna complained

"You're not I'm sleeping there to. It's a king sized bed and I float" Marshall Lee pointed out. Fionna thought about it then nodded she went up the ladder. He smiled in victory. He floated up after her.

"Here you can use one of my shirts for bed and here is some sweat pants" Marshall Lee said and handed them to her.

"Thanks and where did you get the girl pants?" Fionna asked, walking to the bathroom to change. (They talked while they were changing in different rooms)

"Remember when you, Cake and GayBall slept over here? That's when" Marshall Lee said taking off his shirt.

"Oh" Fionna said and came out dress in her pajamas. They got settled in bed.

"Hey Fionna" Marshall Lee said his body touching the bed. She turned around and looked at him

"Yeah" Fionna said looking into Marshall Lees eyes.

"Never mind" Marshall Lee said and looked away. Fionna wanted to know now. You can't just say never mind.

"Tell me!" Fionna pressed. Marshall Lee turned to her, eyes soft.

"I think that I might love you Fionna" Marshall Lee said looking in her ocean eyes. "Actually I know that I'm in love with you" He said looking into her eyes. She searched his eyes, seeing if it was a joke but nope it wasn't.

"Marshall Lee I love you to" Fionna said and a smile spread across his face. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed back and they broke when Fionna needed to breath. They smiled and laughed.

"Does that mean were together now?" Fionna questioned.

"If you want if to be" Marshall said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Yes I do" Fionna said and kissed him. He smiled

"Then we are a couple now" Marshall said. Fionna smiled wide. "Good" She said and cuddled up to him.

"Could you sing for me?" Fionna asked her new boyfriends

"Anything for you" He said and began to sing

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping at comfortable distance._

_And up until now I've sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_When you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_You are the only exception. [x4]_

_You are the only exception. [x4]_

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Fionna fell asleep to his song. He kissed her forehead and tightened his grip around her waist holding her close.

"I love you Fionna" Marshall Lee said and fell asleep his love in his arms.

**Well what did you think?! So I hoped you liked it please review! Thanks for all your reviews! I probly won't be able to update tomorrow but I will try! I hope you liked it and tell me what you think! Thanks! **


	4. Drama Bomb

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4! Anyway I had a hard time knowing to go with this chapter so I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the reviews! Please Review!**

Fionna woke up in Marshall Lee's room; he was in the bathroom taking a shower. She could hear him singing in the shower. 'How cute' Fionna thought. She got up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess; she was wearing Marshall Lee's shirt and sweat pants.

"So it wasn't a dream" Fionna mused out loud.

"What wasn't a dream" Marshall's voice questioned behind her she spun around to see Marshall Lee wet and only in a towel.

"Uhh Uhh" Fionna stuttered, her eyes taking in the site of his body and how perfect It was. How come she always sees him in a towel?

"My eyes are up here Fionna" Marshall snickered and Fionna's eyes shot up to his. A blush crept on her face and she covered her eyes but was peeking.

"Nothing…hey what happened last night?" Fionna asked. Marshall Lee laughed at her

"What you don't remember" Marshall Lee asked floating to the closet to change. Fionna turned away so he could change. He put on boxers than jeans with rips at the knee. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her cheek. She sighed in relief and smiled.

"I do but I thought it was a dream" Fionna replied turning around in his arms to face him. He smiled at her than stole another kiss. A smile played at Marshall Lee's lips

"You dream about me" He said with a sexy smile. She smiled and nodded but was still blushing. Just then the doorbell rang. Marshall groaned and went to go get it. Fionna followed him but went to the kitchen instead. Marshall Lee wen to the door and there stood Gumball.

"Oh hello Pinky" Marshall Lee said with a smirk on his face.

"Cut the crap Marshall Lee" Gumball replied crossing his pink arms

"You are at my house Gumwad" Marshall countered "What do you want Gummy?"

"Where's Fionna?" Gumball asked and Marshall pointed behind him.

"Inside" Marshall replied. Gumball looked behind the vampire.

"What is she doing here?" Gumball asked anger evident in his voice.

"She spent the night here" Marshall said an evil smile creeping on his face. Gumballs face flushed with anger.

"Why do you want to see her?" Marshall Lee mused with a smirk on his face. Gumball crossed his pink arms and stared at the vampire.

"She's my girlfriend" Gumball replied. Marshall Lee shook his head slowly, a smile on his face

"Ex-Girlfriend" Marshall Lee corrected him

"Not for long" Gumball replied trying to past Marshall. Marshall Lee hissed with his demon eyes and hissed at the prince, pinning him to the cave wall.

"Listen Gummy, stay away from Fionna or I'll drink the pink from your face" Marshall Lee hissed

"Let me go! I order you!" The pink prince struggled against the vampire king. Marshall laughed darkly and smiled

"I'm the Vampire King! I out rule you in every way. Now stay away from my house, Fionna and me" Marshall Lee hissed. Gumball flinched and nodded.

"Good" Marshall said normal now, letting the Prince go.

"She'll come back to me!" Gumball yelled walking away. Marshall Lee snickered

"Don't make me laugh Gumbutt" Marshall Lee said and floated back inside to his girlfriend making red velvet cake.

"Who was that?" Fionna said looking at Marshall Lee while mixing the batter.

"Gayball" Marshall Lee replied and kissed her lips.

"Thanks I didn't want to talk to him" Fionna murmured, putting down the batter and wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed again.

"Anything for my little bunny" Marshall Lee replied and a blush spread across her face, along with a blush. They kissed and then she finished making her cake for breakfast.

"It's going to be fun telling Cake" Marshall Lee said sarcastically, drinking the red from a slice of cake. Fionna laughed.

"Oh god" Fionna replied, imaging Cake scratching Marshall Lee's eyes out.. They both shook their heads trying to clear Cake from their heads.

"So you ready for another day at the NightO'Sphere?" Marshall Lee asked, pulling her into his lap. She blushed and then leaned into him.

"Yeah! I am actually having fun" Fionna replied looking at Marshall Lee, he was smiling down at her, his fangs poking out. "Hey can I ask you something?" Fionna asked

"You just did" Marshall replied earning a light smack on the arm "Go head" He replied laughing a little. She smiled at him and then looked down.

"Well what if the marriage wasn't fake and we got married for real" Fionna asked timidly which was unlike her. He thought about being married to her, well he loved her and wants to be with her. He was ready but the question was she? They have only been together for like a day but then again she said she loved him and he has loved her ever since they met.

"If you want it to be real then it will be real" Marshall replied simply "But you should think this over. This is a big choice and you can't go back. You would also have to be turned into a vampire" Marshall Lee warned. She thought about it for a minute.

"I'll think it over" Fionna stated and rested against Marshall Lee. He smiled and closed his eyes. Just then a purple portal opened and Heather Abadeer popped out wearing her usual suit. She smiled at the pair and they both looked up, Fionna blushing and Marshall Lee smirking at his mother.

"You two look comfortable" Heather stated and grinned at her son. Fionna went to get up but Marshall Lee kept her there.

"No if we don't move she'll leave" Marshall Lee whispered and hid his face in Fionna's messy hair. Fionna smiled.

"No I won't" Heather said and walked over to his fridge. Marshall Lee peeked through Fionna's golden hair.

"We must no touch what isn't ours, Mother" Marshall Lee told his mother who was pouring herself a glass of blood and Marshall Lee one to.

"I'm your mother" Heather replied and took a sip before handing Marshall Lee his. Fionna looked at the cup and then looked at Marshall Lee.

"Whatever" Marshall Lee said and took a sip of blood. Fionna looked wide eyed at him.

"What?" He asked Fionna, she gave him a look that said "We'll talk about it later". He shrugged and turned his attention back to his demon mother.

"Fionna you must know that Marshall Lee has to drink blood. If we wants to with stand the demonic energy in the NightO'Sphere." Heather explained, realization came across Fionna's face.

"You have a lot to learn, when you turn" Heather commented and chuckled. Fionna pouted at that.

"Why are you here mother?" Marshall Lee asked, looking at his mother for an answer.

"Well you haven't sent out any invitations so I need a list of who you want to come" Heather answered Heather motioned for them to tell her names.

"Simone" Marshall stated and looked at his girlfriend. She nodded, after the Ice Queen came to Marshall Lee and they wrote a song together, Marshall Lee told her everything.

"Okay, who else?" Heather asked and wrote down and Simone aka Ice Queen. Marshall Lee handed his mom an address book.

"Here invite the people in red the ones with black I hate" Marshall stated and drank some more blood. Heather nodded.

"What about you Fionna dear?" Heather asked putting the book her son gave her in her bag. That was when Fionna decided she wanted to marry Marshall Lee for real. So what she loved Marshall Lee and would do anything for him. She has loved him for a long time but that whole time ignoring it. Yes they just got together and they got together quickly but they were right for each other. She was never meant to be with fire or gum, she was meant to be with a sexy vampire! Fionna nodded and looked at her boyfriend.

"I want to do it" She whispered to him and he nodded.

"Alright I'll send out the invites!" Heather said and Marshall Lee and Fionna got up. Heather hugged her son and soon to be daughter-in-law. Heather was hugging Fionna when she whispered something into Fionna's ear

"Don't break his heart or I will personally drag you to the NightO'Sphere for all eternity" Heather whispered to the hero and Fionna nodded a bit scared. Heather smiled and left.

"Oh the joy of my mother" Marshall Lee said and finished his glass of blood. Fionna looked a bit like a scared cat. "Oh are you doing an impression of Cake?" Marshall Lee snickered.

(To Heather Abadeer)

A small demon girl came in, while Heather sipped her blood.  
"Hello Mrs. Abadeer, you sent for me" The girl said. Heather nodded and motioned her to come closer. She compiled and Heather took a sip of her blood then looked at the girl from her demonic throne.

"I want you to broadcast my son's marriage." Heath replied smoothly. The girl nodded and wrote it down.

"Everywhere"

**Oh No! Then the people in AAA will find out! Yes I know that's why I did it! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**Hey guys! So this is the 5****th**** chapter! So I was on vacation so I couldn't write! Sorry! But I'm back now! So I hope you like it! Its going to be short! Plus LSP is going to find out their dirty little secret! **

(With LSP)

LSP was on the way to Marshall Lee's house, only the coolest guy in all of AAA. LSP finally reached his house, glob why'd it have to be in a lumpin cave! Anyway LSP was on his way to Marshall Lee to ask for him to play for his party, like everybody that's anybody is going to be there. So if the vampire king is not there then his party would be lame! LSP looked in the window to see if the vampire was home but to his surprise he saw Fionna and Marshall Lee kissing!

"OH MY LUMPIN GLOB" LSP whispered- shouted. The couple inside to caught up in each other they didn't notice the purple cloud thing taking a picture with his camera he had in his man purse. He stared at the them kissing , then realized what he came for again and rang the doorbell. 'Just act like you saw nothing' LSP thought and Marshall Lee answered the door, floating 2 inches above the ground. His messy midnight hair in his eyes. A smirk played across his lips.

"Sup LSP" Marshall Lee said with a smirk. They were bros.

"So I need you to come and play at my party" LSP stated checking his nails and speaking like a chick.

"So why didn't you just call?" Marshall Lee asked confused.

"OH MY GLOB! MY LUMPIN MOM TOOK MY PHONE AWAY" LSP exclaimed LSP told Marshall Lee all about his mother taking it away and honesty Marshall Lee almost fell asleep. Fionna came to see who was at the door and why was there so much noise.

"LSP" Fionna asked and looked around Marshall Lee. LSP pretending to be surprised.

"Oh Fionna, what are you doing here?" LSP asked the blond human. Fionna smiled and blushed.

"Me and Marsh were hanging out" Fionna replied

"OH MY GLOB are you guys like dating?" LSP exclaimed. Marshall Lee looked down at Fionna not sure how to answer. Fionna nodded and blushed, making Marshall Lee smirk down at her.

"OH MY LUMPIN GLOD! DID YOU GUYS DTR!?" LSP shout like a big girl.

"What the lump is DTR" Marshall Lee asked confused

"Define the Relationship" LSP "Duh! Everybody knows that" LSP again looking at his nails.

"Whatever, I'll play at the party" Marshall Lee said and floated away leaving Fionna and LSP alone.

"So did you DTR?" LSP asked excited. Fionna nodded and blushed smiling. "OH MY GLOB! OH MY GLOB! OH MY GLOB!" LSP went crazy.

"Glob LSP calm down" Fionna said and LSP breathed and grinned. Fionna told LSP the whole story and everything then they sad their good bye and he left. Fionna sighed and closed the door.

LSP posted the picture on his page when he got home. Now all of lumpy space knows but AAA won't find out till the wedding.

**Sorry guys I'm really busy and I have lots to do! I'll write more soon! I promise! Review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for the reviews last time! So answers in the review, who do you guys think should be the demon girl I haven't decided yet! **


	6. Mommy's Little Monster and cold feet

**Hey guys! So I've been really busy lately but I'm free now and I lost my inspiration for it but now I'm back and ready to finish it! The two songs that were in the previous chapters were "Your Guardian Angel" – Red Jumpsuit and "The Only Exception "- Paramore. **

**(Fionna's POV)**

After showering Fionna got dressed and headed downstairs to see Marshall Lee strumming his axe-bass humming to himself. Fionna smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He opened one eye and smirked at her, his white fangs poking from his pale mouth.

"I assume you're ready to go to the NightO'Sphere" Marshall Lee said closing his eyes again and playing the soft tune. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, what else do we have to do?" Fionna asked and he made a thinking face.

"Hmmm….." He murmured "Well we do the wedding rehearsal if I recall and then you can't see me for the rest of the day" He mused keeping his eyes closed and kept strumming his bass. Fionna pouted at the thought of not seeing him all day

"Why can't I see you?" Fionna asked and Marshal smirked, opening his eyes. Marshal's crimson eyes meeting Fionna's aqua ones.

"Well my little bunny. It was a tradition a loooonnnnngggg time ago, even before I was born" Marshal Lee pulled Fionna on to his lap, his bass now slung across his back. "Pre- Mushroom War" He smirked at her and brushed her golden hair behind her ear. Fionna blushed and smiled at this. He kissed her nose.

"Fine" Fionna gave in to the vampire and kissed his cold lips.

"Good bunny. Ready?" Marshal asked setting her on her feet. She nodded and Marshal opened the portal and they both jumped through. They landed in Marshal's old bedroom.

- Fionna's sleeping in Marshal's old bedroom and Marshal is at his house (Skipping ahead) -

(With Fionna)

Fionna said on Marshal's red satin sheets and wonder what being a vampire will be like. '_No more sun…. No more food… No more Adventures' Fionna thought 'If I become Queen of the NightO'Sphere then I'll have to stay here' _the thought made Fionna upset, maybe she couldn't do it! Is she even ready to be a wife, a Queen!_ 'I don't think I can do this' _Fionna thought and sighed closing her eyes. _'What am I going to tell Marshal Lee? If he doesn't marry me then he'll have to choose someone his mom picks out and he'll never be able to be with her again! He'll have to be here! The wedding is tomorrow! What am I going to do?!' _

(With Marshal Lee)

Marshal Lee was jamming on his axe-bass floating around in his room, he wrote a song for his bunny. He smirked at the thought of her surprised face when he sang this to her at their after party.

'_I can't wait to rub this in GayBall's face! Guess bad guys can have happy endings to' _Marshal Lee thought to himself. Just then his mother came out of a purple portal

"Why do you always just pop in?" Marshall Lee asked strumming his bass, looking at his mother's black eyes. She smiled at her little monster.

"Is that anyway to treat your mother young man"

"What brings you to my house Mother?" Marshall Lee asked floating to the fridge to get his mother and him so blood. They both sat down at his table taking sips of their glasses.

"What I can't stop by just to see you?" His mother asked acting offended

"No" Marshall Lee retorted, hiding a smirk

"Well I came here to make sure this is the girl you want to spend forever with" The Lady of Evil stated becoming very serious, her eyes fixing on her only son.

"I'm sure Mom. Don't worry so much" Marshall Lee said while sighing and looking into his mother's eyes.

"It's hard not to. I know I've messed up with you in the past and I haven't always been there." Sadness took hold of his mother's ebony eyes. She looked concerned and sorrowful even though it was waaaaayyy out of character for the Lady of Evil to show emotions. Marshal Lee's face went serious, yea his mother and he haven't always gotten along but he still loved his mother. Whether he'd admit it or not he still needed his mother, they also shared a bond. After they got over the fry thing they talk a lot more often and their bond has grown. He smiled at his mother, reminding her of when he was a child.

(Flashback) (Before Simone went crazy and his mother left him))

_Huntress and Hunter Abadeer looked at their vampire son Marshal Lee playing with a skull of a human. The played classic rock in the background for their son, he giggled when he saw his parents looking at him. _

_The Lady of Evil held her son while the burned Hunter Abadeer's body, her husband died and she was left with their son that reminded her so much of his dad but what could she do he was only six. Tears ran down her cheeks mixing with her sons sobs. _

_Huntress Abadeer sat Marshal Lee down in the mortal world, on pavement, with a toy shop next to them. Tears ran down her face, she couldn't take it anymore her 6 year old son looked too much like her lost lover Hunter. _

"_I'm so sorry Marshal Lee, I can't…. I-I just c-"Her voice broke in a sob. Marshal tried to hug his mother but she stood up and pulled away. "I'll be right back stay here" She ordered and went into the purple portal, watching her sons heartbroken face fade away, more tears flowed from her cheeks. "I'm sorry my little monster" She whispered _

_Huntress Abadeer went through the purple portal to the mortal world to find her only son, she had finally found him, after a year of looking she found him. She landed on broken pavement of a sidewalk. All the humans were gone (that they knew of), the once lively place now dull and broken. She looked across the lot and saw a little boy; he was wearing jean shorts and a red shirt. His raven hair and pale skin dirty. His red shoes were worn down to the soles. In his hand he held a red bear with button eyes; it was a bunch of rags being held together by little stitches. He was 7 years old now, she had left a year ago but when she went to find him he was gone. She looked for him with no results but now she found her son and she was never going to leave him again!_

"_Hambo if you got a problem say it to my face!" Marshal Lee told the little bear and started at him intently. 'This is where I left you' Huntress thought as she walked towards her son. _

"_Huh" Marshal Lee questioned and turned to see his mother. "MOM!" The little screamed and flung himself into her arms. "I'm thought you left me mommy" Marshal sobbed and buried his face in her neck. Tears rolled down Huntress face to._

"_I'm sorry Marshy, I'll never leave you again I promise. I'm so so sorry baby" Huntress hugged her son tightly. _

_(Flashback ended)_

"Mom its okay, I'm okay. I know you wouldn't leave me" Marshal Lee smiled at her, just like when he was a child. His smile soon turned into a smirk again. "You taught me how to take care of myself" Marshal Lee's fangs poked out and he drank so blood. His mom smirked back at her son.

'I trust you now mom, thanks to Fionna I am able to' Marshal Lee thought to himself and his mother and him talked until they finished their blood. Then his mother left and he got so well deserved sleep.

**What did you guys think! Please review! I really wanted to add some Mommy and Marshy moments in there sorry. XD**


End file.
